


TimeStamp: Auld Lang Syne

by Minxchester



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Early Days, Flashbacks, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Sappy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: We interrupt your main Criminally Hot Storyline to bring you a scene that happened XXX years ago (we have no idea), the first time a new year's eve rolled around since Cas joined his Doms.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/260848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	TimeStamp: Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and will be edited. <3

_New Year’s Eve ~ Year One~ Within 8 months of 'Counting One, Two, Three'  
_

“Pretty sure we’ve literally never stayed in a hotel that had more than three floors before,” Dean remarked, examining the paneling on the elevator wall as they rose slowly towards their room. “Interior hallways, this thing has all its buttons still, there’s actual music and not just radio static...”

“In our defense, these are also the ones that typically have actual security systems with recording cameras,” Sam agreed, smirking as he leaned against the mirrored back wall. Cas stood between them, absently turning the room card key over in his fingers and swaying slightly on his feet in time with the quiet instrumental tune. “I’d be wary about doin’ this, but...well, it’s New Year’s. I’m just hoping local law enforcement will be more invested in monitoring for drunk drivers than keeping track of who’s staying in the local Marriott.”

“We have to celebrate,” Cas interjected, giving the younger of his Doms a wry grin. “We didn’t get to do something snazzy for Christmas. This is like, our first holiday.”

“Cheesy little shit,” Dean said fondly, and then laughed as Cas closed the small space between them and tucked up against him promptly, nuzzling in to kiss along Dean’s jawline. “Yeah, yeah, ya overgrown puppy dog, I know.”

“Keep your pants zipped,” Sam advised, grinning when Dean flipped him off over Cas’ shoulder. “We’ll be behind locked doors in thirty seconds, you can manage.”

“Says you,” Cas murmured, rocking his hips leisurely against Dean’s. “You knew I’m an exhibitionist when you took me on, mister.”

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open soundlessly. Sam hefted the duffel bag over one shoulder, and then he reached out his other hand, clasping it firmly over the back of Cas’ neck and pulling him away from Dean. The smaller man laughed breathlessly, allowing himself to be propelled down the hall to the final door on the right.

“Food first,” Sam said commandingly, ignoring Cas’ immediate pout and checking for Dean’s nod of agreement. “Grab the room service menu, baby. Once we’ve had our feast, then we can plan how we’ll ring in midnight.”

The decision proved shockingly easy, because while Cas examined the restaurant binder and Sam sorted their limited clothing and toys across the dresser top, Dean took a look at what it meant to have a corner room close to the top of the building.

 _“Jacuzzi hot tub,”_ he declared triumphantly, stepping back in from the balcony and clapping his hands together eagerly. “It works, too. It has _jets._ So, yes, we’re spendin’ midnight on the balcony?”

“Works for me.” Sam glanced out the window, nodding at the view of the city below. “Looks to me like there’s gearing up to be some downtown chaos when the ball drops, too. We could angle the TV so we can see the Times Square business, and fuck through midnight with the local festivities below?”

“As long as the fucking at midnight is guaranteed,” Cas affirmed, rolling over the bed to grab the phone. “I’m ringing in the new year with a cock in my ass and a hand on my throat. They have a surf and turf special, and I am ordering three of them. And their beer fries. It is New Year’s Eve, Sam, get that health-conscious scowl off of your gorgeous face.”

“Christ, we are _so_ keeping him,” Dean groaned, smacking Cas’ ass as he passed the bed, leaving their boy to order the food.

* * *

Downtown did, indeed, erupt in merriment as the night drew on. By ten-o-clock, the main square had been blocked off and resembled a miniaturized New York, crowded and full of laughter and outbursts of singing and shouting, people drinking on the patios of restaurants and bars, and a platform had been set up for the local news station to do a live feed of the party.

When midnight drew nearer, it found the boys sliding into the now bubbling hot tub, well-fed and happy. Cas tolerated Sam wasting time wearing his swim shorts, but they were off again within ten minutes as the brunette crawled into his lap, pinning Sam back against the tub wall and grinding his own naked body against the younger Winchester’s, his face illuminated by the rippling tub lights, and the flashing colors from the streets below.

Dean watched them with hooded eyes, drinking in the way his brother ran his hands possessively over every inch of their lover as they rutted together in the swirling water. The softly-grunted, “De--lube?” had him smirking, grabbing the little bottle of water resistant gel and passing it over.

It wasn’t as if Cas needed much preparation. It was courtesy and love that prompted Sam to check first, and it took under a minute for the submissive man to be growling against Sam’s mouth. _“Fuck me.”_

In the street below, and from the television playing several feet away inside the room, the newscaster declared that they had minutes to go.

“Think he’s earned it, De?” Sam purred, and through the turbulence of the water Dean could see him holding Cas still with one powerful hand gripping his waist, the other stroking his own cock as he teased the head against Cas’ hole, ignoring the sub’s whining and twitching attempts to sink down and impale himself.

“I think it’s a party,” Dean whispered, swimming closer to them and plastering himself up against Cas’ back. His boy let out a low moan, reaching back blindly to clutch Dean closer. “Just this once. Let’s just fuck him hard and brainless, just like we did the first night. Purely for the bliss of stuffin’ him full of come and makin’ him scream like the sweet little slut that he is.”

“Seems fair to me,” Sam agreed contentedly. Grabbing Cas by the hips, he stilled for just a heartbeat; Dean grinned, reaching between them to grasp his brother’s cock and make sure that it was positioned right before Sam yanked Cas downward, fucking balls-deep into his ass in one strong thrust.

Cas shouted out obediently, his head falling back--Dean surged forward at once, pressing his lips to their boy’s neck, licking hot moisture and sweat from his skin and then biting down to work a fresh mark into the flesh--and he melted into their hold, one hand on Sam’s shoulder and the other groping back to clutch at Dean’s side as he was fucked.

_One minute--_

“D-Dean--sir--”

“I’m here, angel, I’ve got you,” Dean growled, maneuvering to straddle Sam’s thighs so that Cas was sandwiched, pinned between them, his cock slotted perfectly into the seam of the brunette’s ass. “Don’t think, baby. Just ride. Come on, come for us--"

_Twenty..._

Sam’s fingers found Cas’ nipple again, pinching hard, and he screamed brokenly, twisting and writhing as Sam hammered his hips upward to fuck into him. “That’s it,” Sam snarled, reaching one hand around Cas to find Dean’s cock. His brother held onto his arms, stabilizing himself, and Sam focused on his job--fucking his cock up into Cas’ body, and jerking Dean in rhythm. “Come on. Come for me, both of you--”

_Ten..._

Cas let out a strangled sound, and Dean reacted instinctively, throwing one hand up to clasp around his throat, uncaring as he splashed tub water over everyones’ faces. “Good boy,” he snarled, and Cas broke.

_Five..._

Cas came first, and Sam followed him in seconds, yanking the smaller man closer to bury his teeth against his throat. His other hand stayed steady on Dean’s cock, stroking him fast and rough, and Dean followed so that he stayed pressed to Cas’ back, rutting up into Sam’s hand and groaning as his release swirled into the water.

 _“Happy New Year!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I AM GONNA WRITE THE SHIT OUT OF THE CURRENT PLOT THERE IS STORY TO TELL.
> 
> Dean: But also, I just wanna fuck Cas with Sam in a hot tub on New Year's Eve?
> 
> Me: ....okay fair.


End file.
